The invention generally relates to live streaming and on demand video streaming, and more specifically to call-in participation for a live video broadcast.
According to a common definition of live video streaming, it is “multimedia that is constantly received by and presented to an end-user while being delivered by a streaming provider.” In effect, live video streaming is a process of live video broadcast that enables viewers to watch an event online or on mobile devices (e.g., smart phones and tablet computers) and semi-mobile devices (e.g., laptops and desktop computers) in real time.
The use of video streaming is commonly used to deliver video data via the Internet and other networks. Typically, a video server divides a video program into segments, encodes each segment, and transmits the encoded segments via a network to a client device. The client device receives the encoded segments, decodes the segments, and presents the decoded segments in an appropriate sequence to produce a video presentation.